


Château Lobby #99 (In C For Two Lesbian Virgins)

by emilygoldfinch



Category: brooklyn 99
Genre: F/F, Father John Misty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilygoldfinch/pseuds/emilygoldfinch
Summary: Stole Father John Misty’s lyrics to “Chateau Lobby #4 (In C For Two Virgins)” and changed some words around to make it DIANETTI.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, dianetti - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Château Lobby #99 (In C For Two Lesbian Virgins)

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to the original here:
> 
> https://g.co/kgs/zJx7Do

Rosa eats bread and butter  
Like a queen would have ostrich and cobra wine  
We'll have lesbian Christmas Eve  
And play piano in the chateau lobby

I’ve never done this  
Baby be gentle  
It's my first time  
I’ve got you inside

People are boring  
But you're something else completely  
Damn let's take our chances

Want you to take me in the precinct  
Lift up my wedding dress someone was probably murdered in  
So bourgeoisie to keep waiting  
Dating;  
A badass cop and a pretty civilian  
I've never thought that  
Ever thought that once in my whole life  
You are my first time 

People are boring  
But you're something else I can't explain  
We take this last name

First time you let me stay the night  
Despite your own rules  
You took off early to protect and serve while looking cool   
You left a note in your ragged script  
Stay as long as you want  
And I haven't left your bed since

I haven't hated all the same things  
As somebody else since I remember  
What's going on for?  
What are you doing with your whole life?  
How about forever?


End file.
